I pity him
by MISCrasyaboutfanfics
Summary: After Peaches argues with Devastator, she starts to feel sorry for him being the way he is. Optimus Prime has to explain to her that Devastator is actually "lucky" in a sense... Response to chapter 10 of Combination Blue by Soundwave0107.
1. Chapter 1

I pity him

Author's note: Just something I felt I had to write out. I'm not being political; some examples of real life events are used just to prove the point that Prime is trying to make.

"I don't get Devastator; he's so simple minded, no concept of free will, just cares about serving you, and you need life insurance if you're going to even think of trying to get him to change." Peaches had been saying to Optimus as he was walking her away from the combiner after the first had had an argument with the third of them.

"Peaches, you must understand that it is his programming." Optimus Prime said.

"I pity him because he's not really a 'friend' even though I call him my 'friend' and for all the stuff I already said." The Pretender said. "I know you can't help how you're first programmed but still…"

The two had now walked inside into Optimus Prime's office. He closed the door behind him.

"I know patience is not your 'strong suit' as humans say but I wish for you to have it with him while he is here and still online." He said. "Peaches, you don't know how unlucky those of us who aren't 'simple minded' can get."

The red and orange femme was stunned; how could she be the unlucky one? "What?"

"Think of one of the many tragedies that humans have gone through that have happened while you've lived here on Earth; September 11th was planned so to speak and the man who was responsible for the shootings that happened in Arizona said that he 'planned ahead'." Optimus stated.

"Those things were complicated to pull off and yet very sad things for everyone affected." Peaches realized. "I don't know how they did that or what they were thinking; and those protests going on in Egypt…how could anybody think of doing those things? I wouldn't be able to since I've never had a good reason to harm anyone…"

"Free will can be a good thing but you must be careful about how it is used." The Autobot leader explained. "If anyone on this team ever made the wrong choices, I would still respect them for doing so."

"Making the right choices is hard though." Peaches sighed sadly. "Devastator really is lucky not to understand all of this. I'm just ashamed that I grew up on a world with seemingly so many horrible people."

Optimus Prime's reply was "There are also those humans who have done many good things for others; those who rescued the miners in Chile for one thing. Also all those times that Tai has taken care of Abby and Snowball while you've been in training."

"And so many other people whose names I don't know or I forgot." The Pretender was more calmed down after saying this and got up from her chair. "I think I get it now; maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Devastator since he doesn't have to deal with making tough choices. I'll try to not argue with him again Optimus. I promise."

The Autobot leader smiled as Peaches walked out; she still had a long way to go with dealing with everybody on NEST base in general.

_What is going on? _Devastator had been driving one of his components around the corner.

_That is between Peaches and myself; you are not to ask anymore about it._ Prime replied.

_Understood Master._ the combiner stated...


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies and a song

Author's note: Just something I had to write after reading the latest chapter of Combination Blue.

Disclaimer: idea of Devastator being around belongs to Soundwave0107, Peaches belongs to me and other OCs mentioned belong to the authors who own them. Transformers belong to Hasbro. Song belongs to whoever owns it; it's called "Take me as I am" by 7 Wiser.

After her talk with the Prime the previous day and having "had some alone time" with Sideways, Peaches was once again outside with Devastator. This time though she was not arguing.

"I am very sorry for every insult I ever gave you while you've been on this island doing what you do best." She said. "If someone's fine with the way he or she is, that person shouldn't let insults get to them. In fact, I've got an idea, well the Prime and I both have one."

Devastator had to ask _What is it? _

"I will show you." Peaches said as she led him inside….

It was karaoke night which meant Peaches wanted to sing. Tonight however she was not singing a popular song, which was apparently what the Pretender usually did.

"This song is from an obscure not very famous band but I think that I can speak for Devastator by singing this." She stated. She then began singing

**I hear the words of a thousand voices  
Sinking in my head  
Long time since I've seen you last and  
You talk to me like this  
I can't remember the last time  
We talked until forever  
It's far too hard  
I've tried so long**

**Here I am without a dollar to my name  
Will you take me as I am?  
I'm holding on  
And here I am without a dollar to my name  
Will you take me as I am?  
I'm holding on**

**You couldn't find just one good reason**  
**To take me as I am**  
**I confess that at times I'm broken**  
**Drifting in my head**  
**And why can't life be a little easier on me?**  
**Because it's far too hard**  
**And I've tried so long**

The Pretender did seem to be voicing his thoughts or at least most of them by singing this song that she thought very well fit his situation. Devastator was listening as Peaches sang the chorus again and then the last line 3 times.

"Please let him do what he does best. It is all I ask." Peaches said.

Everyone in the room, both Cybertronian and human, was now applauding. Devastator waited as Peaches walked towards him then told her _All is forgiven. You are correct with what you were singing._

_I know_ she replied. _Keep serving the Prime; it's what you are programmed for and I promise never to insult you ever again as long as I'm online._

The Pretender kept that promise. Devastator was relieved. Finally someone at least tried to understand that he did not want to change, he was content with what he was doing now, to put in human terms.


End file.
